


Happy Birthday

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Walter's birthday! Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Walter had been humming all day. Not in a creepy way, but silly little showtunes over and over again. He was smiling too, and seemed incredibly happy about something. Peter and Astrid just shared looks and wondered, as they usually did.

Around noon, Walter sat up straighter in his chair. "Peter!" He spun around to face his son with a huge grin on his face. "I've just discovered why I'm so elated."

Peter shook his head and asked, "And why's that, Walter?"

"I've just remembered it's my birthday," the old man said, beaming.

"Oh!" Astrid chirped, but Peter just shook his head again. "That's not it."

Walter's smile faded. "It isn't?"

"Your birthday's in August."

"And?"

"Walter, it's February."

The scientist's brow furrowed as he thought about his son's words. "Oh... I...I guess you're right. No, it couldn't possibly be my birthday after all." Walter turned away sorrowfully and went back to poking his experiments.

Peter sighed and turned to find Astrid glaring at him. "Now you made him sad," she said accusingly. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not his birthday!"

"Yeah, but now he's going to be sad all day. And you know who has to deal with sad Walter?" Astrid planted her hands on her hips and glared at the younger Bishop. "Me, while you and Agent Dunham are off saving the world."

Peter shrugged apologetically. "What am I supposed to do, just pretend it's his birthday and have cake and presents and..." He trailed off as Astrid leveled a hard stare at him.

Peter slumped in defeat. "Hey, Walter," he called to his father. Walter looked up from his work, blinking owlishly. Peter rolled his eyes and blew out a breath. "I'm sorry, I made a mistake, it's really your birthday, and... Astrid's going to get you a cake." The young agent blinked in surprise and Peter grinned saucily at her.

Walter brightened up instantly. "Make sure it's one with the little candied sprinkles. They're my favorite."


End file.
